


Questa maledizione prima o poi ti seppellirà

by mimimello



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimello/pseuds/mimimello
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Questa maledizione prima o poi ti seppellirà

Fare il **principe** meridionale è un’arte. Non è semplice, non è da tutti.  
Devi essere dimostrare tutti i giorni di essere un **principe** anche se del nulla, orgoglioso del poco e felice del niente. Devi essere ospitale e gioioso, forte contro ogni calunnia e perseverante nel sopravvivere. Da bravo **principe** meridionale, devi essere fedele al tuo popolo, alla tua famiglia. Non hai nient’altro se non la tua famiglia, è il tuo tesoro da custodire, nessuno deve avvicinarsi e tutti sono potenziali ladri di quella tua piccola fortuna. E devi conoscerla bene, custodirne tutti i segreti per far si che non cada a pezzi.  
_Nascondere bene la verità, per far si che nessuno lo sappia, così forse diventerai davvero un principe vero._  
_Ma chi lo sa, forse quella maledizione prima o poi ti seppellirà._  
  
Vedi la principessa, la vuoi tutta per te ma devi fare a gara con chi **principe** lo è per davvero. E tu la guardi e ti innamori, quegli occhi castani e quel sorriso sincero. Lei è brezza estiva, tu tempesta. La vedi saltellare per i canali di Venezia, ti perdi nei suoi sospiri, credi che un suo bacio spezzerà la maledizione, come se lei potesse far divenire cenere tutti i tuoi segreti.  
Ma tu non sei che un meridionale che si crede un **principe** vero, un **principe** di qualcosa che non deve esistere, un **principe** maledetto e _questa maledizione prima o poi ti seppellirà._  
  
E io non solo altro che un cantastorie che per caso si è ritrovato incastrato nel tuo regno e per me ora non c’è più speranza, ricordando i tuoi occhi scuri e tristi resto qui seduto a scrivere di te. _Ora lo so chi sei._  
  
Ho visto la tua bella correre via veloce, abbracciata al **principe** che ti sconfisse, sul suo bianco destriero degno di un **principe** che si rispetti.  
Lei spaventata mentre le dicevi _“Ti amo”_ , lei non sapeva chi fossi, forse ti avrebbe amato se non fosse stato per quella maledizione. Quella maledizione che ti ha dato un potere leggendario, e anche se dicono che presto la tua era finirà, tu non ti arrendi e combatti a denti stretti senza discutere. Non ti rendi neanche conto. Hai la testa leggera e il cuore pesante, vivi ogni giorno credendo che un giorno sarai un grande italiano, combatti una guerra che è solo tua e che hai reso invisibile agli altri. _Quella maledizione nata da un gioco di qualche dio, che prima o poi ti seppellirà_ , pensi mentre ti guardi allo specchio con gli occhi stanchi.  
La tua principessa ti guarda, da te è terrorizzata, è convinta che in te non ci sia nulla di buono, è convinta che tu sia nato solo da uno sbaglio, non vede che sei prigioniero nella tua testa. E per gli altri è sempre più difficile darti fiducia perché di certo non ti vedono come un **principe** , anche se una volta lo eri per davvero, uno di quelli degni di poter salvare le principesse cavalcando un cavallo bianco.  
  
Ma questa maledizione è un pesante costume che non ti lascia respirare, _ti seppellirà prima o poi, lo senti?_  
  
Ma ora è guerra, lo vedi il **principe** che è venuto a reclamare per la principessa la libertà, ha portato con sé tutto l’esercito e lo guida in sella al suo cavallo bianco. Ti sfida fissandoti con gli occhi blu mentre sguaina la spada. È bello lui, ha i capelli biondi e ben pettinati, gli occhi profondi come un lago, le labbra sottili. Ma tu non ti arrendi, sei forte della tua maledizione e sei pronto a combattere per la tua amata a che non ti ha mai ricambiato.  
Ferro e fuoco sulla collina, urla strazianti, pianti assordanti. Il **principe** sorride dalla prima fila, finalmente ti ha catturato, ti ha gettato nel fango e ti ha legato, per te non ha mai avuto rispetto. I suoi uomini ti tengono la testa ferma su un ceppo mentre lui alza la spada e carica il colpo.  
Un tonfo sordo e la tua testa rotola giù, il **principe** pulisce soddisfatto la spada, crede il sia stato fatto il volere di dio e che il bene abbia trionfato per i prossimi secoli. Gli altri soldati gli portano lei e insieme corrono via, sul suo cavallo bianco.  
  
Rimani da solo a pezzi sull’erba, ti si vede ancora un ghigno freddo sul volto, _alla fine quel prima o poi era oggi ma nessuno ti seppellirà._ Felice di essere morto, convinto di essere un principe per davvero ma eri solo un **mafioso.**  
Era la tua maledizione, era tutto quello che non riuscivi a vedere guardandoti nello specchio. Per volere di un dio beffardo, da principe diventasti **mafioso.**  
  
Ma questa non è una favola e la tua morte è insufficente. La tua maledizione non si è estinta e che ci saranno altre morti e altro sangue, chi ti ha maledetto non è un dio ma qualcuno che ha già preso il potere, e il mio è solo l’articolo di un giornalista spagnolo che ha incontrato il **mafioso** , è che ha provato a capire quanto fosse grande la sua maledizione. Sono solo un giornalista che ha capito che **non si vuole estirpare la maledizione** e che ha provato a raccontare come una favola triste questo oscuro disegno.  
Ed oggi ti dico, mio Romano, che questa pistola alla mia tempia non sarebbe così spaventosa se avessi avuto più tempo per spiegare al mondo che hanno ucciso un uomo ma non sconfitto il male.  
  
_Non basta arrestare i mafiosi, bisogna condannarli e condannare chiunque tragga beneficio dalla mafia, se così non sarà, il sud Italia continuerà a morire, e a morire, e a morire, e a morire..._


End file.
